AĮмαs  αяdізитзs
by LadyMonsterx3
Summary: Hay personas que no creen en el amor, otras sienten solas, otras sin un fuego que encender con las personas que mas aman, pues cada un de nosotros tiene un alma gemela ardiente...LEAN! MI FIC ES MUCHO MAS INTERESANTE QUE EL SUMMARY!
1. Un desagradable encuentro de almas

**ღ…AĮмαs αяdізитзs…ღ **

**Cap 1 : Uи dзsαgяαdαЪІз зиcuзитяσ dз αІмαs**

* * *

><p>El reloj se movía a una velocidad increíblemente lenta para ella ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba viendo el maldito reloj de la pared? Dos horas...tres horas...la verdad es que el tiempo ya no importaba…o bueno si...una vez que este indico las 10:00 pm, se puso de pie de su silla y salio de aquella oficina que la tenia mas que cansada y frustrada. Salio al estacionamiento y subió a su auto, poniéndolo en marcha inmediatamente.<p>

Las calles a esa hora estaban muy congestionadas, pero a ella le importaba muy poco, quería llegar a su departamento y hacer todo lo necesario para escapar. Un momento…¿Escapar? ¿Eso era de verdad? Probablemente esa era una forma "elegante" de tratar de decir que estaba huyendo de todo, de todos...y hasta de ella. Hacia ya un par de días que había decidido salir corriendo de esa agitada vida que llevaba y ese día...ese día había llegado. Al llegar a un elegante y moderno edificio, bajo corriendo y abrió con prisa su departamento, se fue a su habitación y saco un par de maletas que comenzó a llenar con ropa, accesorios, etc.

Escucho el insistente sonido del teléfono, pero no se dignaba a contestar por temor a que fuese alguien que quisiera interrumpir o estropear sus planes de fugarse cuanto antes de su vida. Unos minutos, tomo el molesto aparato que no había dejado de sonar y suspiró antes de hablar.

-¿Hola?...

-¡Hasta que te encuentro hermanita! ¿Porque no me contestabas? Por un momento pensé que te habías suicidado o que habías salido de viaje sin avisarme...–escucho la femenina voz de alguien.

-Pues...yo quería comentarte algo sobre eso Bombon...lo que sucede es que yo...-pero fue interrumpida por la persona en el telefono.

-No importa lo que vayas a decir, te tengo la mejor de las noticias hermanita...!El señor Masamune quiere verte mañana para contratarte...!–escucho el grito entusiasta del otro lado del telefono y tuvo que separarse del teléfono.

-Por eso mismo Bombon...yo no puedo ir, salgo en este mismo momento de viaje" –anuncio con alegría.

-¿¡QUE NO PUEDES IR! Bellota Bernardette Utonio **(Aino: no me pregunte q clase de nombre es…solo se me ocurrio Xd!)... **¿¡cuando demonios tenias planeado contármelo! ¿¡Cuándo estuvieras a miles de kilómetros de aquí?-exclamo histerica la hermana de de la chica Bellota.

-Cálmate Bombon por dios...solamente quiero irme a tomar unos días de descanso, últimamente nada ha salido bien..." –contesto la joven mientras seguía poniendo ropa en las maletas.

-¿De que hablas? Acaso no has visto las noticias...todo el mundo habla de ti, de lo maravillosamente que haces tu trabajo, seguramente mas de un contrato debe estar esperándote...no puedes irte sin siquiera cumplir con la cita de mañana...

-No entiendes...se que el trabajo va excelente, por lo mismo te digo que tengo que irme...estoy esta la coronilla de mi abuela…, además...hablaba de mi vida privada, nada ha sido lo que esperaba" –contestó con nostalgia Bellota.

-Bellota…por favor...-con voz suplicante la otra chica en linea.

-No Bombon... ¿sabes que? Es tarde y tengo que irme para poder alcanzar a llegar al amanecer a mi destino... ¡Bye!–se despidió alegremente la joven antes de colgar y escuchar miles de quejas.

Ella era Bellota Utonio, una mujer hermosa, talentosa, divertida y sola. Aun cuando a su alrededor estuviera rodeada de personas, siempre estaba sola y sin comprensión; siempre imaginando en un hermosos mañana que algún día llegaría...bueno, eso pensaba hace unos meses, antes de que su tristeza comenzara. Subió las maletas al auto y después de sonreírle al edificio y darle su teléfono al guardia -por si sucedía algún incidente con su departamento la llamara- subió ella al auto y arranco hacia el lugar donde nadie la buscaría jamás.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

La puesta de sol seguía siendo igual de hermosa a como ella la recordaba…brillante, calida y un perfecto cuadro. Bajo del auto con una sonrisa y suspiró mientras se quitaba los lentes negros de sus ojos y dejaba al descubierto sus brillosos e intensos ojos jade. Camino por un sendero lleno de flores llamadas lavandas **(Aino: son mis favoritas! ;D…al igual que las rosas, claro n.n…) **y saco una llave para abrir la perilla, pero la puerta fue abierta repentinamente, sacándole un sobresalto enorme, frente a ella, un chico mucho más alto que ella, de cabello negro, largo y atado en una coleta y unos ojos verdes como los de ella pero mas opacos y penetrantes, la veía desde la puerta con una media sonrisa. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla pero recobro la compostura al instante.

-Eh...buenos días -saludó Bellota con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿qué se le ofrece? –pregunto de forma cortante el hombre.

-P-p-pues...-tosió un poco- primero, ¿Quién eres tu y porque estas en mi propiedad?-preguntó Bellota un poco molesta por la actitud tan prepotente de aquel sujeto, este rió y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.-Yo soy el capataz de este rancho...y ahora dígame quien es usted–dijo el pelinegro igual de serio causándole otro mas delatante escalofrío a la chica morena.-Pues yo soy la dueña de este rancho...-dijo con las manos en la cintura mas seria.-No me diga... ¿tiene idea de cuanta gente viene aquí a decirme lo mismo? Pero mejor aun... ¿tiene idea de a cuanta gente hago confesar la verdad mientras la torturo...–contesto con malicia el hombre ojiverde.

Bellota trago saliva, ese hombre era serio y frío...aun cuando una parte de ella usaba la lógica sabiendo que el no le tocaría ni un pelo, y la otra parte sabia que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo a donde sus piernas la llevaran por el miedo que le daba estar a condiciones de un hombre como el que tenia enfrente, suspiró con resignación y saco una de sus credenciales, enseñándosela...el la tomo y la revisó para luego volver a verla con una sonrisa burlonamente.

-Con que Bellota Utonio ¿neh?...vaya, el señor Utonio jamás me comento que su hija vendría a hacer uso del rancho –dijo entregándole la identificación y separándose del marco.

-No tiene porque hacerlo...este rancho es de mi familia y puedo hacer uso de el cuando yo quiera ¿o no?–dijo ella con autoridad.

-Por supuesto...solamente que siempre que alguien de su familia viene, me contactan para tener todo listo a su llegada–dijo él mientras caminaba hasta el auto, seguido por Bellota.

El hombre saco las maletas y las metió a la casa. Ya adentro, Bellota sonrió al comprobar que ese lugar seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado ahí. Se paseo por la hermosa sala que tenia una antigua chimenea y contemplo la arquitectura tan aristócrata que esta tenia. Sintió la fuerte mirada de aquel extraño y se paro frente a el, aun cuando tenia que elevar la mirada debido a la gran diferencia de estatura que había.

-¿Puedo saber quien es usted?-preguntó serena con seriedad.

-Ya se lo dije...soy el capataz del rancho...me sorprende que no le hayan comentado eso, llevo trabajando aquí mas de 4 años –dijo el mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Pero tiene nombre ¿no es así?-preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que si...pero dudo mucho que le interese saber eso...señorita –dijo él con una leve sonrisa burlona mientras salía por la puerta trasera.

Bellota sintió la sangre hervir cuando ese hombre se refirió a ella con aquella burla. Vio como iba desapareciendo por la puerta trasera y sonrió al ver que no lo tendría que soportar mucho tiempo. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, al entrar vio que esa recamara estaba totalmente limpia, seguramente sus padres habían contratado a alguien para que fuera cada cierto tiempo a limpiar. Regreso por sus maletas y comenzó a desempacarlas.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

La noche había caído de forma rápida y sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba agotada de haber estado reacomodando sus cosas en aquel cuarto, además de que había puesto orden en la cocina, ya que esta estaba hecho todo un desastre. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a comer un poco de su sándwich, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a al hombre de la puerta con una capa y un sombrero, que, a simple vista, lo hacia ver sumamente atractivo.

Buenas noches...señorita–saludó el recién llegado

-Deja de burlate de mi quieres?–dijo ella molesta.

-De acuerdo, entonces como quiere que la llame, "hey" o simplemente "tu" –ella frunció el ceño ante la cara llena de diversión de aquel sujeto.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso y díme simplemente Bellota, dudo mucho que tu pueda sllegar a tratarme con respeto mientras este aquí–dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras seguía comiendo.

El sonrió y se quito la capa que era más una gabardina y el sombrero. Camino hasta la cocina y saco un poco de agua y se sirvió en un vaso, aun sin quitarle la vista de la muchacha que comía sin preocupaciones en ese pequeño comedor. Se sentó frente a ella y analizo cada detalle de su rostro: Nariz pequeña y delicadamente puntiaguda, tez pálida, ojos verde jade, boca y labios delicados, seguramente con un beso la devoraría; su cabello negro resplandecía en un tono azulado con aquella luz y sus gestos eran los de una jovencita inocente. Ella dejo de comer y lo vio furiosa.

¿Qué me ves?–preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido mientras el joven sonreía.

-No entiendo como una mujer como usted pueda estar en un lugar tan alejado como lo es este...dudo mucho que su novio no venga corriendo por usted–dijo el viendola sonriente.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, es solamente mi problema y creeme...no le daré ninguna clase de explicación acerca de los motivos por los que estoy aquí–dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bueno, al menos se que tiene carácter...–dijo el pelinegro sonriendo antes de ponerse de pie e irse por el lado opuesto al de ella.

Serena tan solo bufo y entro a su recamara. Ese hombre...ese hombre... ¡Agh! y ella que quería estar en paz y tranquilidad. Maldición... A primera vista se veía tan serioy calculador...pero ahora, un hablador, molesto y un completo idiota. No sabia si podría sobrevivir esos días que tenia planeado quedarse en el rancho, pero lo que si sabia era que ese hombre no la molestaría todo el tiempo, ella era Bellota Utonio, quien sobrevivió a múltiples obstáculos en su vida y este...era uno de ellos.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Se cambio de ropa y se metió a la cama, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando. Mientras dormía, desvió un momento la vista a la ventana de su cuarto y vio que el viento mecía las cortinas de forma delicadamente y que la luna se veía esplendida, por lo que se puso de pie y camino hasta aquella ventana y salio al balcón del cuarto, dejando que el viento meciera con elegancia su camisón verde palido y que le quedaba perfecto a su figura tan femenina. Sintió la suave caricia del viento en su rostro y cerro los ojos, sintiendo como miles de sensaciones de tranquilidad la inundaban completamente. Después de unos instantes, abrió los ojos y sintió algo que la impulso a ver el balcón de al lado, donde ese estúpido y baka capataz la veía y se deleitaba con ella. Sus mejillas adquieren un violento tono rojizo y reacciono al darse cuenta de la ropa tan atrevida y tan transparente que llevaba puesta, por lo que entro corriendo al cuarto y tomo una bata, se la coloco y salió rumbo al pasillo, llego a la puerta del cuarto de al lado y la abrió sin siquiera decir una palabra. Frunció el ceño y su enojo creció cuando vio a ese hombre acostado y arropado en la cama, por lo que se acercó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡No te hagas el dormido¡–dijo ella mientras lo movía por los hombros de un lado a otro.

El ni siquiera dio una leve señal de conciencia y ella opto por tomar decisiones mas drásticas, por lo que estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, pero una mano la detuvo, bajo la mirada y vio una sonrisa en los labios de aquel hombre que la tomo con mas fuerza y la recostó sobre de el, tomándola posesivamente de la cintura y viéndola directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la respiración de la morena comenzaba a agitarse y su cuerpo se tensaba ante tal contacto y cercanía.

-Dígame... ¿se le ofrece algo?–preguntó el hombre con suavidad mientras veía los enormes y naturales ojos de aquella chica.

-Eto…...b-bueno y-y-yo...-tartamudeó torpemente con las mejillas sonrojadas la joven. Estaba totalmente nerviosa ante la cercanía de un cuerpo con el otro; las palabras estaban olvidadas, solamente el tacto que sentía _-mientras ese maldito hombre la tomaba de la cintura-_ era lo único que pensaba. Su vista estaba totalmente concentrada en aquellos carnosos labios que la incitaban a probarlos. El sonrió y la fue soltando poco a poco.

-Entonces...si no tiene nada que decirme, haga el favor de dejarme dormir. Mañana tengo asuntos que atender y no puedo desvelarme...señorita-Esa palabra hizo que Bellota reaccionara de su ilusión y se paro bruscamente de pie mientras se daba vuelta y se iba a su recamara, sin ver la sonrisa tan satisfactoria de aquel hombre que aun tenia la imagen de aquella muchacha en su mente.

Bellota entró corriendo y cerro la puerta mientras daba pasos enormes y llenos de confusión hacia su cama, cerro la ventana y se acostó de inmediato. Aun recordaba aquella sensación de estar en los brazos de ese chico y también de recordaba muy bien sus labios, aquellos que la habían comenzado a hipnotizar de forma muy seductora y llamativamente y que por un momento había imaginado que sabor tendría...la morena sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se tapo la cara con la sabana mientras pensaba en la forma en la que ese hombre comenzaba a invadir su privacidad.

Suspiro y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, con un solo propósito para el día siguiente: Averiguaría el nombre de ese hombre y haría que se arrepintiera por haberla hecho sonrojar de aquella manera tan…excitante.

**¡Fin!**

**Ohayo! Perdon por la tardanza pero es que no tenia inspiración…hasta q se me ocurrio hacer esta historia, inspirada en una novela que veo todas las madrugadas…****, y mi mama poniendose histerica tratando de levantarme jalandome los pies… ¡Es terrorifico!...como sea, disculpen… **

**Inspiration : la novela de "Los Herederos Del Monte"…aunque no tiene nada q ver con mi fic…q conste!**

**Dedication : A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DEL "TEAM AINO" XDDDDD! Y a mi amiga especialmente… (Usagi: ya saben quien…) y a mi otra amiga blossXbrick! (*Nota para blossXbrick* Hola amiga! He aqui una historia dedicada a ti!... q por supuesto no es de tu pareja favorita pero bueno…igual te la dedico!**

**¡SAYO! **

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de mi nuevo fic "Almas ardientes" (Usagi: pero q titulo es ese…) ¡DEJENME REVIEWS, ONEGAI DIGANME Q LES PARECIO!**


	2. Sensaciones

**ღ…AĮмαs αяdізитзs…ღ **

**Cap 2 : ****S****зи****s****α****c****i****σиз****s**

* * *

><p>Los pocos rayos del sol que se infiltraron por su ventana, hicieron que la chica pelinegra abriera los ojos y bostezara con pereza. Su mirada estaba puesta en el techo blanco de la habitación. Acababa de tener una de esas pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir cuando era niña y que detestaba tener sueños como esos ahora que ya era una chica universitaria; aquellos miedos eran cosa del pasado, pero aun así, no entendía porque aquello la atormentaban tanto. Se fue levantando poco a poco y se fue al baño de inmediato a asearse y poder salir a pasear por el rancho.<p>

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y un ligero rostro apareció en su mente. El capataz de ese rancho. De seguro el ya debía estar despierto, es decir, como era el capataz, el debía alimentar a los animales, revisar lo que les hiciera falta, organizar a los demás trabajadores...en fin, era cosa que a ella no le importaba mientras no se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Salio del baño y se puso unos jeans y una blusa verde, se colocó sus botas negras y se "peino" el cabello como siempre, para después salir de su habitación e irse a tomar un desayuno. Tomó un poco de fruta y se preparo un café, para después ver un folleto sobre un festival en el pueblo cercano al rancho, seguramente eran festividades tradicionales de ahí.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, pero ni siquiera levanto la mirada, hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa de los labios de...

-Buenos días Bellota–saludó el capataz con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, niñito-sin-nombre–contestó ella sin verlo todavía.

Escucho una nueva risilla y tan solo sintió el aire que provoco él al pasar junto a ella. Vio la fecha del famoso festival, el cual iniciaba dentro de tres días y no tuvo mas remedio que hablar con la persona que menos quería.

-¿Qué hay en este festival?–preguntó la pelinegra viendo el folleto.

¿Eh?–él volteó a ver el folleto y luego bebió un poco de agua.-es una tradición que hay aquí, hay varios eventos culturales y muchos atractivos que a los turistas les atraen. ¿Esta interesada en ir?–pregunto viéndola.

-…Que te importa–contestó ella cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los ojos poniéndose de pie.

El vió como la ojijade se acercaba al fregadero y comenzaba a lavar sus platos usados. Mientras lo hacia, trataba de no darle importancia la mirada tan fija que tenia ese joven sobre de ella, ya que recordaba a la perfección lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y no tenia intenciones de que sucediera algo similar. Al acabar, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, cuando escucho la voz del capataz sonar en el ambiente.

Butch Him… –dijo viéndola desde la puerta.

¿Disculpa?–preguntó Bellota viéndolo por primera vez en el día.

-Ese mi nombre...–contesto el chico con una sonrisa seductora.-creo que es justo que conozca el nombre de la persona que la hará vivir los mejores días de su vida–terminó el chico terminando de irse, dejando a la chica confusa, sorprendida y molesta.

¿Los mejores días de su vida?

Ese chico estaba demente. A menos que pensara dejarla sola y disfrutar de su escape, todo estaría perfectamente bien, pero a como lo había dicho, parecía que el no planeaba dejarla en paz ni un solo momento. Mientras caminaba rumbo a los establos, veía los alrededores del lugar; habían cambiado demasiado y eran casi irreconocibles. Los preciosos pastizales rodeaban por completo el lugar y los árboles llenos de flores y algunos con frutas eran los que llamaban la atención. Escucho el relinchar de los caballos como un eco lejano y al llegar a un compartimiento muy aparte de los demás, sonrió.

Ahí se encontraba un caballo negro y de un perfil esplendido y hermoso. Sangre fina y de un pelaje brillante, era el caballo que durante años Bellota cuido con mucho esfuerzo desde niña. Relámpago era su nombre. Tomo una soga y saco al caballo de su compartimiento, para después llevarlo fuera del establo y poderlo ensillar. Escucho el relinchar del caballo y tan solo acaricio su cuello para tranquilizarlo y después lo monto.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta Relampago...–le murmuró al caballo mientras tomaba las riendas y se alejaban del rancho poco a poco.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Esa mujer estaba loca.

Era lo único que le pasaba por la mente a Butch mientras permanecía sentado en el pórtico de la casa. Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche y ella aun no regresaba de su pequeño paseo. Desde esa mañana que la había visto y había tratado de hacerla enfurecer, no la había visto en lo que restaba del día y la verdad...estaba preocupado por ella. El caballo que ella se había llevado estaba lesionado de una pata y aun no estaba muy recuperado, además de que en los alrededores del rancho, el camino estaba lleno de pozos y uno que otro matorral que obstaculizaba el paso, por ello no estaba nada tranquilo.

Se le hacia muy extraño que nadie le hubiese avisado que ella llegaba al rancho y cuando se lo comento al señor Utonio, el se había asombrado demasiado al saberlo. Parecía que no se frecuentaban o simplemente no se hablaban. Pero eso era cosa muy de ellos y el no tenia porque interferir. Pero algo inmediatamente capto sus pensamientos, ella…¿Acaso no salía con alguien? Es decir...era hermosa y muy interesante, por lo cual dudaba mucho que no tuviera más de un pretendiente, pero sobre todo, que ni siquiera llamara por teléfono a alguien o recibiera llamadas. Demasiado misterio la rodeaba y él tenía inmensos deseos de saberlo, ya que Bellota Utonio había hecho algo que ninguna mujer había logrado. Le atraía de sobre manera.

Escucho el relinchar de un caballo cerca y vio como la sombra de este y de alguien a un lado de el surgían de la oscuridad, por lo que se puso rápidamente de pie y camino hasta su encuentro, donde vio algo que simplemente lo divirtió.

-¿Qué le sucedió?–preguntó sonriendo levemente.

La morena no respondió y paso de largo con el. Estaba cojeando y su ropa estaba prácticamente llena de lodo, una de sus rodillas tenía el pantalón rasgado y una parte de su blusa faltaba, la cual estaba en su brazo derecho. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y su rostro lleno de manchas negras. Por su parte, el caballo estaba perfectamente, ya que en cuanto vio el pequeño estanque de agua, se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a beber, mientras que Butch aun veía a aquella mujer, que al ver la reacción del caballo, sonrió con alegría.

Siguió su camino con algo de esfuerzo y al llegar al pórtico, se sentó y Butch simplemente llamó a uno de los trabajadores para que se llevara el caballo a su lugar. Una vez que este asintió y se fue con Relámpago, se acerco a la joven mujer y se sentó junto a ella mientras veía la mirada cansada y como sus parpados cerrados ocultaban sus ojos llenos de frustración y cansancio.

-Mmm…. ¿no piensa decirme que le sucedió?" –preguntó nuevamente el ojiverde.

-Me hubieras avisado que Relámpago estaba lesionado…–dijo Bellota viéndolo a los ojos muy cansada.

-Usted fue quien salió esta mañana sin siquiera preguntar algo–contestó Butch viéndola seriamente.

-Estábamos en el lago que esta a unos2 kilómetrosde aquí y fue cuando Relámpago comenzó a flaquear en su fuerza"–comenzó la ojijade.-me baje y fue cuando note que estaba lesionado, así que tuve que regresarme todo el camino caminando y jalando a Relámpago, ya que se distrae con facilidad. Cuando estaba oscureciendo, tuve la grandiosa idea de tomar un atajo y me caí en un pozo y cuando salí me rasgue la rodilla y mi pantalón se rompió...así que tarde mas en llegar.

-y como se hizo eso?-preguntó apuntando su brazo con una no tan profunda herida.

-Como ya estaba haciéndose tarde, ví un árbol con algunas frutas, por eso me trepe antes de caer el pozo y al tener la fruta, me caí desde la copa, cayendo a unos arbustos de espinas" –susurro con cansancio.

-Parece que fue toda una aventura…–dijo el joven capataz asombrado y sonriendo de la resistencia de la rubia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Bellota se puso de pie y suspiró mientras trataba de subir los escalones de la entrada, hasta que sintió una fuerte mano que la tomaba de la cintura y otra en su brazo, haciéndola caminar con mayor facilidad y menos dolor. Volteo a verlo y se sonrojo de inmediato cuando noto lo cerca que estaba del rostro del ojiverde, por lo que se volteo de inmediato y siguió caminando. Al entrar, se sentó en una silla cercana y suspiro.

-Gracias…–susurró la morena ruborizada llegando a la puerta su habitación.

-Vaya a darse un baño y mientras le preparo algo de comer, dudo mucho que esa fruta que haya comido le haya llenado una parte del estomago–dijo Butch viéndola desde el refrigerador.

-Eto...en realidad, no arranque la fruta–susurró con vergüenza la joven, haciendo que el ojiverde la viera extrañado.-es que...cuando apenas la toque, la rama se quebró y fue cuando caí...

-¿¡Quiere decir que ¿no ha comido absolutamente nada desde esta mañana?–exclamó muy sorprendido el pelinegro.

Ella asintió y tan solo comenzó a caminar con dificultad hasta su recamara, la cual cerro y de inmediato se fue a tomar un baño para relajarse. Estaba demasiado cansada y no soportaría hacer un miserable esfuerzo. Por ello, en cuanto salio del baño, se puso una camiseta larga hasta los muslos y se dejo el cabello suelto y sin pensarlo, se quedo dormida.

Ya había pasado mas de media hora y la morena no salía, por lo que Butch se extrañó y se acerco a la recámara, tocó levemente la puerta y ella no salía, así que abrió un poco la puerta y vio como ella estaba acostada sobre el colchón y estaba placidamente dormida. Sonrió y tomo unas sabanas del armario, para colocarlas sobre ella y taparla del frío. Estaba por salir, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención. Había unas fotografías sobre la mesa de noche y tomo una de ellas, donde estaba ella con dos chicas; una era pelirroja de ojos rosas y la abrazaba de un lado, mientras que la otra era una castaña de ojos lila y tomaba su mano. Y ella se veía feliz y aunque pareciera extraño...algo de tristeza inundaba sus ojos. Las demás fotografías eran variadas, con su hermano y sus papas...y una de ella sola. Se veía preciosa con aquel vestido verde y su cabello volando por el aire.

Escuchó un quejido de parte de Bellota al mover el pie, así que le dio una ultima mirada a ella y salio de la habitación. Lo mejor era dejarla descansar y mañana le revisaría el pie. Hasta entonces, simplemente iría a descansar.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

El olor a café mañanero que aspiro serena cuando salio de su recamara, le despertó todos los sentidos del golpe. Su pie ya casi no le dolía y estaba un poco mejor a comparación a la noche anterior, así que camino hasta la barra de la cocina y se sentó mientras veía como Butch servía un poco de café. Aun era muy temprano y parecía que el llevaba horas despierto, por lo que aclaro su garganta, dando a notar su presencia. El pelinegro volteó la mirada y sonrió al verla mejor, por lo que señaló la taza de café y ella asintió, instantes después, el le acercó la taza con café.

-Gracias –susurró serena bebiendo su café.-...también por lo de anoche–añadió para darle un sorbo de nuevo a la taza. Seiya se limito a sonreír y beber de su café.

-Se siente mejor?–preguntó él, Bellota asintió.-me alegra, ya que debo salir un momento para darle de comer a los animales e ir por su comida mensual...posiblemente llegue hasta la noche –comentó Butch.

-¿Cómo esta Relámpago?–preguntó de repente la ojijade.

-El esta muy bien, parece que lo regresó a la vida ayer...su paseo lo animo mucho y esta recuperándose" –avisó Butch con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió un poco y dio un leve bostezo, para después ver como alguien tocaba la ventana. Butch se giro y asintió al hombre que le hacia señas. El pelinegro se dio vuelta y dejo su taza de café a medias, para después tomar un par de papeles de la -Que tengas un buen día Bellota–dijo mientras salía de la casa.

La morena tan solo asintió y a los minutos escucho el sonido de una camioneta y vió como esta se alejaba del rancho para perderse por el sendero de la entrada a la carretera. Una vez que no estuvo a la vista, la joven se fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, ya que estaba con la camiseta con la que durmió y un short. Se coloco una falda de blue jeans un poco mas debajo de los muslos y una blusa verde algo ceñida en su abdomen y en su pecho, se puso unos zapatos negros cómodos y salió de su recamara sin rumbo fijo.

Entró por un pasillo y cuando menos lo pensó, estaba frente a la recamara del azabache. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero...ese tonto la intrigaba mucho y quería saber quien era Butch Him. Giro la perilla y entró, siendo recibida por el olor a colonia. El ambiente era ligero y se podía apreciar un aspecto bastante masculino en el ambiente, por lo que camino con cierto sigilo y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo esta muy suave y cómoda. Volteó la mirada al tocador y vio un par de fotos que le llamaron la atención. En una de ellas estaba él con dos hombres muy atractivos, el mas alto de cabello pelirrojo y uno un poco mas bajo de cabello rubio, los tres estaban sonrientes. Otra foto mostraba a solamente a Butch. Se veía muy atractivo en aquella foto y la tomo con dedos temblorosos, mientras con la yema de los dedos, recorría el rostro del ojiverde.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, dejo aquella fotografía en su lugar y salio de ahí rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo al husmear en las cosas de ese hombre? Estaba loca...sip, eso era. Estaba demente.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Ya la noche había caído.

Bellota entró a la casa ya cuando estaba oscuro y notó que Butch aun no había llegado. Extraño… Había estado todo el día en los establos con los caballos, ahí había estado platicando con un par de hombres que le dijeron lo que se hacia en el rancho y lo que tenia Relámpago. Estaba muy feliz, ya que estaba segura que en un par de días, el precioso corcel estaría sano y podría cabalgarlo por las veredas. Se fue de inmediato a su recamara y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, cuando escucho como la puerta principal era abierta, por lo que estaba segura que ese era Butch. Sonrió cuando se imaginó la sonrisa del el chico al decírselo. Espera… ¿Qué le importaba lo que hiciera o dijera ese hombre? Ja!, definitivamente, estaba volviéndose una verdadera maniatica. Salió del cuarto descalza y vio que no había rastro de Butch, por lo que se fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Tocó y este no contestó. Así que decidido abrir la puerta.

-Disculpa...–llamó la ojijade, pero nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta totalmente y vio que Butch estaba en la cama acostado. En su ceja derecha tenia una vendita y en su mejilla derecha había un golpe. Se acercó mas y notó un par de rasguños en sus brazos, por lo que se asustó un poco y fue cuando el comenzó a abrir los ojos con cansancio.

-Oh... ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Butch un poco sorprendido de verla en su habitación a mitad de la noche.

-¿Qué le sucedió?–preguntó la chica tratando de no sonar preocupada.

-Ah...esto...pues después de comprar la comida de los animales y traerla hasta aquí, nos tuvimos que regresar porque se nos olvidaron unas facturas. Así que cuando regresábamos, perdimos el control de la camioneta y se volcó.–dijo mientras suspiro, mientras Bellota estaba asustada tapándose la boca con las dos manos, por lo que sonrió.-pero no te preocupes, las facturas están bien.

Bellota lo vió con sorpresa por semejante comentario y sonrió, mientras se sentaba a un lado de el y le daba una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que el pelinegro la viera fijamente, admirando aquella preciosa sonrisa.

-Que bueno que las facturas están bien–dijo Bellota aun sonriente.

-Mmm...Parece que al fin comienzo a ser del agrado de Bellota Utonio...–dijo el capataz mientras sonreía débilmente.

-¿Sabe? Para ser un pedante, tonto y una completa molestia...no me cae tan, tan mal...–dijo la ojijade con un sonrojo pequeño un poco sonriente.

Butch sonrió ante el comentario y se sentó poco a poco de la cama. La morena lo vió y sintió la cercanía de aquel hombre, por lo que simplemente se quedo en su lugar, hasta que sintió una mano rozar su mejilla.

-Ojala que algún día llegue a caerle súper, súper bien...–susurró con tono seductor mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de Bellota, quien al sentir la cercanía del capataz, ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las cosas que ese hombre provocaba en ella.

Pero no sintió nada.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Butch estaba con los ojos cerrados y acostado en la cama. Frunció el ceño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro y tan solo escuchó el quejido de dolor de parte del joven capataz, pero tan solo se paró de la cama y se salió del cuarto… no podía creer como había actuado…es decir, se estaba dejando llevar por sus **_sensaciones_**…demonios…ese hombre lo había hecho de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin!<strong>

**Ohayo! ¡He aqui el segundo capitulo de "Almas Ardientes"!**

**_Gratitudes :_**

-**Licci : Gracias! por supuesto que la voy a continuar! me alegra mucho te haya gustado...Adios!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAYO! <strong>

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de mi nuevo fic "Almas ardientes"¡ **

**¡DEJENME REVIEWS, ONEGAI DIGANME Q LES PARECIO!**


	3. Un beso y una confusion

**The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro, solo lo hago como un tipo de diversion para los lectores y para mi...:)  
><strong>

**ღ…AĮмαs αяdізитзs…ღ **

**Cap 3 : Uи Ъзsσ y Uиα ςσиfusισи **

* * *

><p>Los fuertes rayos del sol hicieron que Bellota simplemente se recogiera el cabello para poder disfrutar de aquel paseo por las praderas. El viento estaba demasiado fresco y fuerte, el cual, además de revolver su cabello, daba vuelo a su vestido verde claro. Suspiro al llegar a un pequeño prado rodeado de flores de colores y ahí, se sentó.<p>

Cerró los ojos y dejo que la brisa del pequeño lago frente a ella, golpeara su cara con delicadeza. Sonrió y se fue recostando poco a poco. Estaba demasiado tranquila en aquella paz que había encontrado desde que había llegado al rancho. El día anterior se la había pasado todo el día en la casa, ya que tenía que ver si el necio del ojiverde y quería salir a cumplir su trabajo como capataz. Había sido toda una batalla, pero al final, ella había ganado. De seguro a esa hora el estaría trabajando.

Un suspiro salio de su boca, mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Recordaba que había pasado un día muy…agradable con ese capataz. Y con la imagen de el, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida ahí. Pasadas las horas, Lentamente abrió los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con otro par de ojos mas verdes que los de ella, viéndola fijamente y con una sonrisa.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-el grito de la morena se escucho por todo el lugar, por lo que Butch simplemente cerró un ojo y sonrió.-Vaya…de saber que me recibiría así, hubiera estado preparado-dijo Butch sonriente. Bellota se sentó en el pasto y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, haciendo que el riera levemente.-Como no llegaba a la casa, pensé que le había sucedido algo-. Aclaro el pelinegro.

-Pero si no es tan tarde…apenas son las…-la ojiverde vio su reloj de mano y ahogo un grito.

-¡¿Las 3! ¿Me quede todo este tiempo dormida?.-pregunto un poco avergonzada, ya que recordaba haber llegado ahí alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. El capataz sonrió y asintió.

Bellota simplemente suspiro y se fue poniendo lentamente de pie. Una vez que ambos estaban listos para irse de nuevo al rancho, la joven noto que Butch estaba absorto a la realidad y veía el lago. Dio un par de pasos y se puso a la par de el, viendo el mismo espectáculo.

-¿Sabes? Por las noches, cuando solamente la luz de la luna alumbra el lago, puede sentir mas de lo que jamás imagino". Anuncio el pelinegro. La chica volteo a verlo y simplemente arqueo una ceja.-Bueno, vayámonos.-anuncio de nueva cuenta, para después dar vuelta e irse, dejando a Bellota bastante intrigada ante aquellas palabras.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Era la quinta vez que se hacia esa pregunta en los pocos minutos que llevaba de caminar. Lentamente atravesó unos arbustos y cruzo una pequeña pradera, para poder distinguir a unos pasos, el hermoso lago. Con una sonrisa, camino hasta llegar al borde y poder ver como la luna se reflejaba claramente en aquel lugar. Giro un poco la mirada hacia un lado y hacia el otro, notando el silencio que reinaba en aquel precioso paraíso. Quería comprobar aquellas palabras de ese hombre. ¿Sentir más de lo que jamás imagino?

Con una total seguridad, se quito los jeans y la blusa, dejando ver un sensual short diminuto negro y un top del mismo color. Se tomo el cabello en una coleta y se introdujo a la relajante agua. Al sentir aquel suave y tibio líquido recorrer todo su cuerpo, un suspiro de placer escapo de sus labios, dando pasó a una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación que le producía el estar en aquella tranquilidad y paz que deseo desde el primer instante en el que piso el rancho…Seguramente a esa sensación se refería Butch.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-ante aquella voz, Bellota abrió los ojos con brusquedad sobresaltándose, rompiendo aquella armonía y viendo al chico que permanecía parado fuera del agua y viéndola fijamente.

Su vista recorrió a Butch de pies a cabeza. Se encontraba con un pequeño short y el pecho descubierto. Juraba por su vida jamás haber visto a un hombre más atractivo que el que estaba frente a ella. Nerviosa ante aquella presencia varonil, trago saliva y sintió un fuerte deseo por ser estrechada en aquellos fuertes brazos.

-B-Bueno…yo…-. Bellota trataba de encontrar alguna palabra que la ayudara a salir de aquella bochornosa situación, ya que además de estar nadando a mitad de la noche con tan poca ropa, aquel hombre la veía de una forma que la hacia estremecer.-¡Pues yo debería preguntarle lo mismo!-replicó la morena molesta.

-Digamos que…yo vengo aquí a ver ángeles-ante aquella respuesta, Bellota arqueo una ceja al no entender el comentario del pelinegro. Butch, satisfecho por la confusión de la ojiverde, se introdujo al agua de un clavado, dejándola sorprendida ante aquella acción. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales, el ojiverde no salio a la superficie. Bellota, nerviosa ante cualquier tipo de sorpresa de ese hombre, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla, hasta que sintió unas manos colocarse en su cintura y retenerla con fuerza en el agua.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto la morena enojada y ruborizada de inmediato al sentir aquel contacto. El capataz simplemente sonrió, dejándola cautivada con aquella sonrisa y haciendo que el comenzara a acercarse cada vez mas a ella. Totalmente nerviosa, intento separarse, pero la fuerza con la cual Butch la tenía retenida era más que la de ella.-S-Será…mejor que…que vaya a…buscar a sus ángeles-susurro con voz audible. El ojiverde volvió a sonreír y se acerco a la altura de su oído.

-Pero es que ya lo encontré-susurro con una voz seductora que obligo a Bellota a verlo a los ojos, sintiendo una nueva sensación que no podía calificar. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de forma inesperada y poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue tensando, obligándola a separarse del pelinegro más rápido. -Tranquila…te aseguro que no te haré daño…-volvió a susurrar mientras la veía a los ojos.

Ella, aun temerosa, simplemente sintió como su aliento chocaba con el de el. Primero fue un roce, pero luego aumento a un beso lleno de pasión y fuerza. De inmediato, Butch coloco ambas manos en la pequeña cintura de Bellota, acercándola mas a su cuerpo y sintiendo un fuerte vuelco en el estomago que en un momento lo asusto, pero ahora eso no importaba. Simplemente importaban los deliciosos labios de aquella mujer. Bellota poco a poco fue relajándose, por lo que coloco sus manos en el cuello del chico, profundizando aquel beso. Deslizo su lengua sobre la de el y sintió un remolino de sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo cuando el comenzó a estrecharla mas contra si, notando lo excitado que se encontraba el en ese momento, pero en lugar de retroceder, siguió besándolo con mas fervor. Butch, satisfecho por la acción de la mujer, deslizo sus labios hasta el cuello de ella, dejando un pequeño rastro.

Un gemido de placer se escucho. ¿Procedente de el? ¿De ella? Ninguno lo sabia, simplemente estaban viviendo una de las experiencias mas atrevidas y excitantes de sus vidas. Se separaron lentamente y Butch noto como la joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. La morena abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para ver como aquel hombre la veía de aquella forma tan seductora que ahora el sabia, la volvía loca. Poco a poco se fue separando y como pudo salio de ahí. Tomo su ropa y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, importándole poco que estuviera con tan poca ropa.

El chico se quedo ahí, confundido ante la actitud tan inesperada de Bellota, por lo que simplemente se fue saliendo del agua lentamente. Una vez afuera, sonrió tontamente y recordó la sensación de haber tenido en sus brazos a aquella mujer que no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche.

-Espero que hayas sentido mas allá de lo que imaginaste-susurro el mientras se vestía y se iba de nueva cuenta al rancho. Esa noche, Bellota Utonio no se iría de su mente.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Desde temprana hora, Bellota estaba despierta en su habitación. Sentía un fuerte temor de salir de su habitación y encontrarse con ese capataz que por un momento, la había vuelto loca la noche anterior. Acababa de terminar de vestirse por tercera vez, ya que quería perder el mayor tiempo posible y así no tener oportunidad de encontrárselo en los pasillos. Estaba segura que sus mejillas la delatarían y el se daría cuenta de lo vulnerable que era ante su simple presencia. Al estar entre sus brazos, al saberse la causante de su deseo, una sonrisa surco el rostro de Bellota. Ese hombre era atrevido, sensual, trabajador, terriblemente arrogante y le gustaba...demasiado.

Se paro de pie con violencia ante su propio pensamiento. Maldición, ¿en que momento Butch Him le había comenzado a gustar?. Suspiro fuertemente y comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto intentando pensar en la manera en la cual sus pensamientos pudiesen equivocarse. Ese capataz era arrogante. Era pedante. Era molesto. Era sensual. Era excitante. Era… el hombre perfecto. No de nuevo. Se lanzo a la cama de espaldas, quedando boca arriba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió la enorme necesidad de golpearse en la cabeza. Ese chico atractivo era el capataz del rancho. Era su empleado. No lo soportaba. Y Besaba demasiado bien y era muy guapo. No podía gustarle. ¿Verdad?

Se levanto de nuevo de la cama al escuchar el motor de la camioneta y salio de su recamara, notando el silencio que reinaba. Un poco mas relajada, llego a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café, para después notar una pequeña nota que descansaba en la mesa. La tomo y comenzó a leerla mientras seguía bebiendo de su café.

_"No se le olvide que hoy es el festival al que quiere ir. Estaré fuera todo el día, lamento no poder acompañarla. Diviértase. Butch."_

Bellota leyó la nota más de 10 veces seguidas y simplemente dejo su café en la mesa. ¿Butch no iría con ella? Una expresión de desilusión se apodero de su rostro, expresión que de inmediato se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediéndole. No. No. No podía seguir pensando en el. Decidida y enojada con ella misma, se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto. Prepararía su ropa de esa noche. Con o sin Butch…ella se divertiría.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin!<strong>

**Ohayo! ¡He aqui el tercer capitulo de "Almas Ardientes"!, de verdad que valga la pena esto, no dormi bien por la causa de los fuegos artificiales TT_TT||||||UUU, y por supuesto por mi tonta hermana por despertarme en el momento que empezaron...**¬¬# **(Kunan: Miedosa...¬¬)  
><strong>

**_Gratitudes :_**

**Gracias a los que comentaron mi fic, se los agradezco muchichisimo n-n! ...Adios!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAYO! <strong>

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de mi nuevo fic "Almas ardientes"! **

**¡DEJENME REVIEWS, ONEGAI DIGANME Q LES PARECIO! **

**V  
><strong>


	4. El Festival

**The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro, solo lo hago como un tipo de diversion para los lectores y para mi...:)  
><strong>

**ღ…AĮмαs αяdізитзs…ღ **

**Cap 4 : E**Į fзstιvαl ****

* * *

><p>La gente pasaba con sonrisas. Los turistas compraban artesanías del lugar. Las luces alumbraban de una forma delicada y llamativa el lugar, por lo que Bellota comenzó a ver los diferentes puestos que había ahí. Escuchaba a los niños reír, a los jóvenes platicar, todo parecía bastante agradable…y lo era. Mientras mas caminaba por el lugar, sentía las fuertes miradas de algunas personas, la mayoría hombres. Ignorando todo aquello, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la plaza principal del pueblo. Ahí, las parejas bailaban alegremente mientras la gente los veía y sonreía.<p>

De pronto, los truenos del festival se hicieron presentes, haciendo que la morena se emocionara de inmediato. Elevo la mirada y se quedo maravillada ante los colores que veía. De pronto, se escucho una música muy hermosa que hizo que más de una pareja se animara a bailar. Serena sonrió y dio vuelta, lista para regresar al rancho, pero choco contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Hasta que te encuentro-anuncio Butch con una sonrisa. La joven se exalto apareciéndole un rubor en la cara y simplemente bajo un poco la mirada.

-Pensé que no estarías aquí. Como dejo escrito que no estaría en todo el día…imagine que no asistiría-aclaro Bellota intrigada.

-Créame…debería estar ahora a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí, pero, ¿en serio cree que la dejaría sola en este festival? Créame… no estoy ciego y veo perfectamente como todos los hombres la ven ahora-dijo el capataz con un tono divertido. Bellota medio sonrió y suspiro.

-Créame…que ellos me vean o no…no me interesa mucho". Aclaro con un tono serio. El chico la vio comenzar a caminar, por lo que la tomo del brazo, acercándola mas a el y llamando la atención de varias personas que caminaban por ahí.

-La gente nos ve-susurro la morena. sonrió y la tomo de la mano, llevándola a la plaza principal. Una vez ahí, ella lo vio y sonrió, haciendo que el pelinegro la tomara de la cintura y que ella colocara sus manos en el pecho de el.

-Esto…No soy buena bailarina.-

-¿Y quien dijo que yo si?-contesto el ojiverde sonriente.

Bellota sonrió aun más y comenzaron a bailar lentamente ante las miradas de las personas. Siguieron bailando, viéndose a los ojos y reteniendo las inmensas ganas que sentían de besar los labios del otro. La morena, un poco más segura, fue recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Butch, quien sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza, sintiendo como aquel abrazo era devuelto de forma satisfactoria. Una vez terminada la canción, Bellota se separo de el y sonrió, para después sentir unas pequeñas gotas caer en su mejilla. Las personas elevaron la mirada al cielo y notaron como las nubes negras avisaban de la lluvia que caería, por lo que la gente fue dispersándose poco a poco.

-Es mejor irnos al rancho. No tarda en llover más fuerte-dijo Bellota mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la camioneta del rancho sin notar la mirada de enfado que Butch le dirigía al cielo. En especial a esa lluvia.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

El camino se veía bastante difícil de transitar, por lo que Butch se detuvo a mitad del camino. La morena, confundida ante eso, volteo a verlo, encontrándose con que el chico permanecía con la mirada clavada en el camino. Suspiro y simplemente se recostó en el asiento. Seguramente la lluvia no tardaría en desaparecer. Pasaron los minutos; largos y eternos minutos, en los cuales ninguno dijo nada y el silencio que reinaba era verdaderamente incomodo. Bellota vio de reojo a Butch, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una calma que termino por desesperar a la joven mujer.

-Me iré caminando-dijo de repente la ojijade, llamando la atención de Butch.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto el chico al escuchar semejante locura.

-No me quedare aquí a esperar a que se quite esta estúpida lluvia, seguramente llegare mas rápido a pie-respondió de forma segura la joven.

-¡No diga tonterías, si no fuera por usted…ahora mismo estaría en el rancho sin preocupaciones!. Respondió Butch de forma seca, pero al terminar, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Vio la mirada de Butch, totalmente sorprendida y solamente sintió unas tremendas ganas de disculparse.

-Nadie le pidió que viniera-aclaro Bellota desviando la mirada de inmediato.

Abrió la puerta del vehiculo y bajo de este en plena lluvia. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar, mojándose toda en aquel loco intento por llegar al rancho cuanto antes. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar semejantes estupideces de un hombre que estaba molesto por algo que no era su culpa. Ese hombre era un idiota. No llevaba ni5 metrosalejada del auto, cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, deteniéndola de cualquier idea loca.

-¿Esta loca? Le dije claramente que no puede salir en estas condiciones-aclaro el capataz con tono molesto. La joven se soltó de el bruscamente y siguió caminando. Pero de inmediato volvió a sentir como Butch la retenía, ahora por la cintura.

-No sea necia…enfermara-dijo un poco más suave y dulce Butch. Bellota elevo la mirada y fue cuando el pelinegro noto que ella estaba sentida con el, por lo que la soltó un poco, sintiendo como ella se separaba de el de inmediato y seguía caminando.

La rubia siguió caminando, hasta que llego a la parte que anteriormente estaba llena de tierra, ahora rodeada por charcos de lodo y piedras. Comenzó a caminar por ahí y cuando iba a terminar, cayó sentada encima de las piedras. Ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente se quedo sentada ahí. Sabía que si volteaba, de seguro ese hombre estaría riéndose de ella a carcajadas, por ello decidido no moverse, hasta que sintió una suave mano colocarse en su abdomen y sentir como era levantada suavemente. Elevo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada verdosa y penetrante de Butch; la llevo debajo de un árbol cercano y ambos, empapados, simplemente se vieron a los ojos.

-¿Se lastimo?-preguntó Butch de inmediato al ver que ella no decía nada. La ojiverde negó lentamente y solamente suspiro.

-Bueno, parece que terminamos mojados, así que ya no importa, puede irse caminando si quiere-volvió a decir el pelinegro. Bellota simplemente recargo su cabeza en el tronco de aquel árbol y se levantó un poco, quedando recargada en este.

-¿Por qué vino?-fue lo único que pregunto la pelinegra. Pregunta que hizo que Butch sonriera y se acercara un poco a ella, pero eso no puso nerviosa a la morena como las otras veces. Esta vez, se sentía dolida hacia ese hombre.

-Por usted. Porque sabía que tenia muchas ganas de ir ahí y yo no podía simplemente dejarla sola con todos esos hombres que la veían de aquella manera-respondió el pelinegro a unos centímetros de ella.

-¿De que manera habla?-pregunto Bellota con falsa ingenuidad. El chico ojiverde sonrió y tomo el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, sabiendo que aquel suave roce había provocado que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

-De una manera que me enfurece mucho-aclaró Butch antes de acerarse a ella y poder besarla.

La morena se sintió atonita ante aquella acción tan sorpresiva, pero no tardo mucho en corresponder. Butch hundió sus manos en el cabello de Bellota, desatando la pequeña cola que tenia y dejando su cabello oscuro suelto. Siguió besándola con vehemencia y locura, deseando que aquel sabor tan dulce y exótico fuese eterno. Lentamente, con su otra mano libre, la tomo de la curva de su cintura y la acerco a el, queriéndose fundir con ella. El abrazo era tanto, que por un momento el temió porque ella se separa, pero se sintió inmensamente satisfecho cuando ella coloco sus manos en el cuello de el, encendiéndolo cada vez mas y comenzó a acariciar su cuello y su cara con desesperación y ardor. Bellota, sorprendida ante el efecto que tenia sobre Butch, sintió sus suaves labios en su cuello y como las manos de el comenzaban a recorrer su espalda, hasta bajar las manos a su trasero y presionarlos con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo. Serena dejo escapar un gemido cuando Butch hizo eso, por lo que se separo de el, viéndolo a los ojos y sintiendo que se desharía en ese momento.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y desiguales, hicieron que la joven mujer sonriera un poco y delineara los labios del chico seductoramente con un dedo.

-¿Este es tu modo de disculparte?-indago la morena con una sonrisa. Butch sonrió ante la imagen tan excitante que veía y tomo la mano de Serena, besándola levemente.

-Créeme…hay mas de una forma para pedirte disculpas-contesto el pelinegro sonriente. Bellota sonrió y con un poco de inseguridad lo abrazo. Acto que dejo sorprendido al chico quien no tardo mucho en corresponder aquel abrazo. Ninguno se separo por largos minutos, en los cuales, aquella lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar.

-Subamos a la camioneta o mañana enfermaras-hablo Butch, despertando a Bellota de aquel trance. Esta asintió y se fueron al auto. Una vez ahí, la morena cerró los ojos y fue quedándose dormida poco a poco.

Butch, al verla así, la tomo suavemente de los hombros y la recostó en el asiento extendida, dejando la cabeza de la joven en sus piernas. Con ternura, comenzó a quitar los cabellos negros que caían atrevidamente en el rostro de la preciosa morena. Viéndola dormida, con su respiración tan ligera…se veía hermosa. Un sentimiento más allá de la ternura se instalo en Butch. Le gustaba mucho esa mujer…pero… ¿Por qué sentía algo diferente a lo que había sentido con todas las demás? La vio una vez mas y lentamente bajo su rostro a la altura de ella, besándola levemente sus labios. Pero pronto, se separo de ella.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin!<strong>

**Ohayo! O/O, creo q...me pase un poco...con sus encuentros pasionales...(XD) ¡He aqui el cuarto capitulo de "Almas Ardientes"!, se q es muy cortito pero en el proximo sera un testamento! xD!, Agradesco a todas las que siguen esperando con paciencia mi historia ;D!**

**_Gratitudes :_**

**Licci : Gracias! por tu paciencia y no te disculpes, me averguenza...jejeje n/n Ojala te guste este capitulo!, Gomen por el atraso!**

**floresilla329 : Jajaja! Gracias por tus halagos en mi fic! Me alegra mucho! nwn, Gomen por el atraso!**

**Gracias a los que comentaron mi fic, se los agradezco muchichisimo n-n! ...Adios! **

* * *

><p><strong>SAYO! <strong>

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de mi nuevo fic "Almas ardientes"! **

**¡DEJENME REVIEWS, ONEGAI DIGANME Q LES PARECIO! **

**Atte : _Іαdყ Рћαиτσшћιvз..., "Su mas fiel servidora..."_**


	5. Celos : Primera causa de un malentendido

**The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro, solo lo hago como un tipo de diversion para los lectores y para mi...:)  
><strong>

**ღ…AĮмαs αяdізитзs…ღ **

**Cap 5 : **C****зІσs : Іα pяιмзяα cαusα dз uи мαІзитзиdιdσ****

* * *

><p>Las gélidas gotas de la lluvia golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas, haciendo que Bellota simplemente suspirara mientras removía los leños en la chimenea. Desde la noche anterior aquella pesada lluvia no se quitaba y eso comenzaba a desesperarla, ya que su idea de ir al rancho no era precisamente para ir a ver la lluvia.<p>

Se puso de pie y se fue a sentar al sofá mientras tomaba su libro y se ponía a leer, aunque su vista rápidamente se desviaba a la ventana, por la cual desde hacia rato tendría que haber llegado ese capataz. Desde la noche pasada no lo había visto, ya que al parecer un caballo se había puesto mal en la madrugada y habían tenido que ir al pueblo de emergencia y al no poder avisarle a esas horas, le había dejado una nota avisándole la hora en la que llegaría. Hora que no cumplió. Acabó de beberse su chocolate y vio las llamas ardientes de la chimenea y de repente, entre aquel ardor vio la imagen de ese hombre.

Sonrió tontamente y cerro los ojos, recordando la noche pasada; aquella en la cual el la había hecho sentir mucho mas que en el lago…había hecho que deseara estar con el, cosa que prácticamente era una locura. Recordaba a la perfección sus manos recorrer su espalda y sus labios en su cuello, había sido un éxtasis inmediato. Algo que nadie la había hecho sentir, una sensación de placer que no necesariamente acudió a lo sexual. Todo en el era excitante, su voz, sus actos, sus besos… y vaya que besaba bien. Prácticamente la había devorado en instantes. Nuevamente sonrió y se fue acostando poco a poco en el sofá y sin pensarlo, se quedo dormida…de todas maneras, ya pasaba de la media noche.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Con algo de flojera, Bellota abrió los ojos y noto como el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos de luz, por lo que se desperezo con algo de esfuerzo, ya que no era nada cómodo dormir en ese sofá. Mientras se levantaba, noto de inmediato que una pequeña frazada la cubría, por lo que supo que Butch estaba de regreso. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se acomodo un poco el cabello, para después suspirar y tocar a la puerta. A los instantes, un Butch bañado, cambiado y muy despierto le abrió, dejándola algo avergonzada.

-Buenos días-dijo la morena extrañada de verlo a esas horas listo para irse.

-Buenos días-contesto de forma rápida el pelinegro. Bellota solamente asintio un poco y vio como el ojiverde iba de un lado para otro por toda la habitación, pero de pronto, se detuvo y volteo a verla con intriga.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al ver que ella solamente estaba para ahí, sin decir nada y viéndolo. Ella solamente negó y sonrió.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo sigue el caballo?-pregunto Bellota para tratar de romper la poca tensión.

-Mejor…ahora iré por el, así que seguramente tardare en llegar, ya que tengo que ver que tipo de medicina le daré y todo ese tipo de cosas-dijo Butch mientras suspiraba y caminaba hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Me tengo que ir…nos vemos-

-¿No piensas desayunar?-pregunto Bellota sorprendida.

-No…allá comprare algo. Adiós-.

Y sin mas, el chico tomo las llaves de la camioneta y se fue, dejando a la joven morena sin nada mas que decir.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Se pregunto a si misma mientras iba rumbo a su habitación.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Durante toda la mañana, aquella plática tan extraña no se fue de su mente, ya que cualquier cosa le recordaba el extraño comportamiento que el pelinegro había tenido hacia ella. Parecía que tenía demasiada prisa de ir por ese caballo. Después de desayunar, había decidido salir a los establos, ya que quería sacar a pasear a Relampago, ya que seguramente debía estar mas recuperado; entro al lugar y vio como un par de trabajadores estaban terminando de acomodar algunas cosas, por lo que se acerco a uno de ellos.

-Eh…disculpe-llamo Bellota, a lo que el hombre de inmediato se volteo a verla.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Utonio?-pregunto amablemente el hombre.

-Quería saber si usted sabe cual es el caballo que se puso mal ayer por la madrugada. El señor Him no tuvo tiempo de informarme cual era-dijo ella con curiosidad. El hombre sonrió y camino un par de pasos, solo para llegar hasta donde un precioso caballo negro descansaba.

-Emperador fue muy valiente. Pero como puede ver, ya se encuentra mejor. Lo bueno es que pudimos traerlo ayer por la noche-hablo el hombre acariciando al animal, mientras Bellota sonreía un poco y asentía.

-Si, ya veo…bueno, tengo que irme. Con permiso-se despidió la morena mientras salía de ahí con prisa, olvidándose de su paseo con Relampago.

Butch Him era un mentiroso. ¿Por qué había tenido que mentirle? Es decir…si tenía otros asuntos, simplemente se lo hubiera dicho y no hubiera tenido que poner de excusa al caballo para darle a entender que quería ir al pueblo. Se fue de inmediato a la casa y se cambio rápidamente de ropa, ya que no podía presentarse en el pueblo así como estaba. Una vez lista, se fue al establo de nuevo y tomo un caballo al azar, ya que Relampago no resistiría ese viaje, una vez lista, se fue rumbo al pueblo. Averiguaría que era lo que traía entre manos ese capataz.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Una vez que dejo al caballo en un lugar seguro, comenzó a caminar por el pueblo en busca de donde pudiera estar Butch; pero entre mas caminaba, mas se daba cuenta de que por muy pequeño que fuese ese pueblito, no lo encontraría. Se sentó en una jardinera cerca y suspiro mientras dejaba que un par de mechones oscuros cayeran sobre sus ojos. Sonrió débilmente y los quito, para después ponerse de pie, lista para regresar al rancho. Había sido una tontería y una perdida de tiempo el haber ido ahí, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Pero antes de caminar, fijo su vista en el pequeño restaurante que estaba del otro lado de la calle y sus ojos mostraron una enorme sorpresa cuando vio a Butch platicando animadamente con una joven rubia muy linda. De pronto, vio como los dos se ponían de pie y antes de salir, el le decía algo, por lo que ella comenzaba a emocionarse, terminando en un abrazo muy… digamos que había demasiada confianza entre ambos. La morena, sin querer saber mas del tema, dio vuelta y se fue; ella y su maldito instinto de querer explicaciones para todo. Subió al caballo y salio rumbo al rancho…las espesas nubes negras comenzaban a aparecer rápidamente y tenia que llegar cuanto antes…sin darse cuenta de que aquella chica rubia volteaba a verla y confundida, volteaba con Seiya, quien no se dio cuenta.

Conforme pasaba por los caminos, se daba cuenta de que el caballo que había escogido no era un caballo normal, ya que ese animal no escuchaba las órdenes, mucho menos hacia caso cuando ella lo pedía. Faltaba poco para llegar, ya que recordaba el camino con facilidad, pero no todo podía salirle bien, ya que cuando menos lo pensó…la lluvia comenzó. Enojada consigo misma, comenzó a acelerar el paso para intentar llegar mas a prisa, pero noto como el animal iba mas rápido de lo que ella quería. Preocupada, jalo las riendas, pero esto hizo que el animal se detuviera bruscamente y comenzara a relinchar y a levantarse con violencia, haciendo que obviamente…Bellota cayera del caballo precipitosamente.

Como pudo se levantó y vio como el animal se refugiaba bajo un árbol mientras ella se levantaba con pesadez en medio de esa lluvia. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, ya que ahí se había golpeado con fuerza y eso lo pudo comprobar al tocarse la frente y ver que la sangre comenzaba a correr. Trago saliva y se fue junto al caballo; esperaría a que esa lluvia pasara y después se iría al rancho; pero el ruido de un par de caballos la hizo ver que al final no tardaría mucho en llegar.

-¡Señorita!-grito uno de los 4 hombres mientras se bajaba del caballo e iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la ojiverde

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto alarmado el hombre.

-Estoy bien, solo me golpee la cabeza. ¿Puede llevarme a la casa cuanto antes? Tengo frió y me duele la cabeza-dijo Bellota mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, ya que la otra la traía dolorida. El hombre asintió e hizo que un hombre que venía junto con otro en el mismo caballo, bajara de este y se llevara al indomable animal, mientras a la chica se la llevaban entre ellos.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

El fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse ruidosamente hizo que Serena abriera los ojos con pesadez y viera frente a ella a un Butch alarmado, quien no tardo en acercarse. La pelinegra, aun confundida, solamente cerro los ojos y ni siquiera se esforzó en hablarle o mirarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el chico de inmediato al ver el comportamiento de ella, pero esta no contesto.

–Me dijeron que tomaste a Romeo…ese caballo es aun salvaje, no ha sido educado como es debido-dijo el para tratar de alejar la tensión que estaba en ese cuarto. -¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto el ojiverde sin rodeos y con voz intrigada.

-Vete-fue lo único que susurro Bellota fríamente aun sin verlo. Butch la vio extrañado e iba a reclamar, pero solamente salio de aquel cuarto sin nada mas que decir.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se fue a la suya; una vez ahí, comenzó a desvestirse para poder acostarse, aunque sabia que con lo que acababa de suceder, el sueño estaba lejos de alcanzar. Se acerco a la ventana de la habitación y volteo su mirada hacia el otro lado, donde estaba el pequeño balcón de Bellota. Espero a que ella saliera, como todas las noches lo hacia…pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué acababa de suceder entre ellos? Parecía que ella le guardara rencor por algo; además ni siquiera le dio una explicación de su accidente, cosa muy extraña, ya que si no le informa el encargado de los caballos, estaba seguro de que ella jamás hubiera dicho nada.

Se recargo en el barandal del balconcito y recordó que Burbuja le había informado que había visto a una mujer pelinegra viéndolos, hasta que de pronto se fue. Pero… ¿Por qué recordaba eso en estos momen-? Sorprendido, el pelinegro se sentó en su cama y comenzó a atar cabos. El hombre que había ayudado a Bellota le había dicho que la habían encontrado bajo un árbol en el camino por el cual se va al pueblo…justo después de que la tormenta comenzara…y minutos antes Burbuja le había informado de esa mujer que…los…había….visto.

-Maldicion…-susurro furioso Butch mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos y comenzaba a rogar porque Butch no lo hubiese visto abrazando a Burbuja, la novia de su hermano. Se puso de pie y salio de su habitación, importándole poco si ella lo corría de su cuarto, pero cuando entro, vio que seria imposible, ya que ella estaba dormida.

Se acerco hasta la cama donde reposaba la dueña de sus preocupaciones y se inclinó un poco, quitando los oscuros cabellos que caían por su rostro y solo para notar la herida que tenia en la frente. Más culpable se sentía ahora. Deslizo sus dedos hasta la mejilla de la joven mujer y llego hasta sus labios, aquellos que estaban entreabiertos, esperando a que el los besara y sin poder resistirlo…se acerco hasta ellos y los presiono un poco contra los suyos, disfrutando por ese segundo, de la dulzura que tenían esos carnosos labios.

-Perdóname-susurro Butch antes de acariciar nuevamente la mejilla de la morena y salir de aquel cuarto. Y al cerrar la puerta, no vio como los ojos de la joven se entreabrían, dejando a la vista un súbito brillo que muchos afamarían…eran lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin!<strong>

**Ohayo...esto, enserio lo siento mucho por la tardanza, es que me pasó algo muy feo...me han plagiado..., supongo que algunas personas lo saben...la plagiadora sigue sin dar la cara, mi estado esta empeorando (sin bromear ni nada de eso)...gracias a OFIXD, te lo debo...estoy como Bellota en estoy capi...enojada, frustrada, triste, decepcionada pero mas que todo...confusa, la verdad no se por que pero si, me siento muy confundida...**

**_Gratitudes :_**

****A mis fieles lectoras Licci y Floresilla**329, les comento que las admiro mucho en como escriben sus fics...de verdad gracias por tener la paciencia necesaria con mi fic, creo voy a parar mis fic por un tiempo...lamento que lo haya decidido así pero entiendanme...la paso muy mal y si esa plagiadora vuelve a copiarse de mi, no podre aguantar mucho...así que Gomenasai...**

* * *

><p><strong>SAYO! <strong>

**Kunan : ¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo de el fic "Almas ardientes"! **

**¡DEJENME REVIEWS, ONEGAI DIGANME Q LES PARECIO! **

**Atte : _Іαdყ Рћαиτσшћιvз..., "Su mas fiel servidora..."_**


	6. Arrepentimientos y Reconciliacion

**ღ****…AĮмαs αяdізитзs…****ღ**

**Cap 5 : Arrepentimientos y Reconciliación **

Algo mareada, abrió sus ojos y de inmediato los poso sobre el blanco techo de su habitación, no pudiendo o no queriendo olvidar las emociones que sentía esa mañana. El día anterior había sido tan...sorpresivo que ni siquiera sabía bien el porqué de sus confundidos pensamientos. Su preocupación por ese hombre, el haberlo visto con aquella chica rubia de ojos celestes, la dura caída que le había dejado una herida en la frente; quizás no era ninguna de esas razones por las cuales se sentía tan deprimida...quizás eran todas. Se acurruco aún más en la cama y dejo que una sombra de tristeza se instalara en sus ojos al pensar que todas esas razones estaban unidas entre si por una sola palabra...o mejor dicho, un solo nombre.

¿Por qué sentía aquella opresión en su pecho? ¿Por qué no simplemente se encerraba en su mundo y lo ignoraba el tiempo restante de su estancia en el rancho? ¡Porque! Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cristalizarse al sentirte confundida por no tener una respuesta a sus preguntas; quería salir de aquella casa y preguntarle a ese hombre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Quería saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo, sentirse nuevamente segura en ellos y sentir una vez más, esos labios tan deliciosos. Dios, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Asustada, se paró de pronto de la cama y se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, ya que no tenia intenciones de quedarse encerrada con sus pensamientos, ya que estos eran muy malos consejeros.

Una vez vestida, Salio de su recamara directamente a la cocina para desayunar, ya que desde el día anterior, no había probado bocado. Se acerco a la estufa para cocinar algo, cuando descubrió que ese capataz le había dejado el desayuno hecho. Un suspiro triste salio de los labios de la morena, la culpabilidad estaba obligando a ese hombre a atenderla. Se sentó en la mesa y aun cuando su orgullo le exigía que ni siquiera viera esa comida, su estomago demandaba por ella. Tomo un bocado y aun cuando le costara negarlo...el cocinaba mejor que ella. El toque de la puerta hizo que Bellota dejara su cuchara de lado y se levantara para abrir, ya que por la forma en que tocaban a la puerta, debía ser urgente.

-¡Oh! Buenos días señorita Utonio...-dijo un hombre joven con una mirada apenada y una sonrisa respetuosa que Bellota correspondió.

-Buenos días. ¿Que sucede?-pregunto amablemente la ojijade mientras notaba el nerviosismo del hombre.

-Bueno...es que...estaba buscando al señor Him. Desde muy temprano salio a comprar unas cosas del ganado y pensé que ya había regresado-dijo nuevamente el caballero con una mirada urgente. Bellota negó con pena, viendo como el hombre comenzaba a actuar aun mas preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Bellota ahora con preocupación. El trabajador elevo la mirada y asintió con un poco de tristeza mientras se quitaba el sombrero vaquero que llevaba puesto.

-Hay un caballo que esta aparentemente resfriado y tenemos que llevarlo urgentemente al pueblo...si no...Puede morir-añadió titubeante el hombre frente a la morena, quien atino a verlo de forma suplicante; sin embargo, el apenado hombre solamente asintió.

-El cabello es Relampago, señorita-

Bellota ni siquiera lo pensó, cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección hacia los establos. Noto como varias personas estaban afuera y dentro de este; se acerco y los trabajadores se abrieron paso, dejando a la vista de sus ojos jades un bulto grande que respiraba con dificultad. Negó incrédula y se acerco al corcel, quien emitió un suave sonido que la morena entendió como un saludo. Acaricio la cabeza del precioso animal y noto como los ojos de este se abrían y cerraban difícilmente, por lo que desesperada, volteo con los trabajadores.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto angustiada.

-Pues...como el señor Him tiene el auto, no podemos llevarlo al pueblo, aunque...están intentando ver si la veterinaria puede venir personalmente a ver a Relampago-comento uno de los hombres más ancianos de ahí. Pronto se vio como un niño venia corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acercaba al anciano.

-La veterinaria viene en camino-anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre a Bellota, quien asintió aun turbada y volteo de nuevo con el animal.

Se hincó frente a este y acaricio el pelaje de Relampago, quien solo relincho ante aquellas caricias. Bellota por un momento sintió que estaba en una pesadilla. Primero su vida personal estaba de la fregada y ahora...Relampago. ¿Qué mas podía pasar para que ese día fuese realmente uno de los peores?

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Irónico. Así fue como Bellota califico el día que estaba viviendo. No entendía, más bien, no comprendía porque el cielo la odiaba tanto. Estaba mas tranquila respecto al estado de Relampago y todo gracias a...la veterinaria. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se apodero de los labios de la morena cuando noto la ironía en todo el asunto. Esa mujer que acababa de salvar una de las cosas mas preciadas de su vida, era la misma que le había quitado algo más que una simple ilusión. En cuanto la había visto bajar de su auto y mover su hermosa y resplandeciente cabellera rubia, supo que no podía equivocarse o ser tan despistada. Era la misma mujer con la cual había visto a Butch el día anterior.

-Hola…-escuchar aquella voz hizo que Bellota se volteara de inmediato, solo para instantes después, reprenderse a si misma por ello. La mirada penetrante de Butch estaba fija en el rostro inexpresivo de la morena.

-¿Cómo sigues?-volvió a hablar el pelinegro al notar como Bellota tan solo volteaba la mirada.

-Bien-respondió secamente mientras se pasaba el cabello detrás de las orejas.

-Yo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió ayer-dijo sin rodeos el pelinegro mientras daba un paso adelante, causando un estremecimiento en Bellota a cada centímetro menos que los distanciaba.

-Veras...las cosas no son como tu crees-la chica volteo a verlo, entrecierra los ojos arqueando una ceja y sintiéndose tonta por haberlo dejado comenzado a hablar.

-¡Señor Him!-el llamado de uno de los trabajadores hizo que ambos voltearan hacia el y vieran la sonrisa en el rostro que llevaba.

-¿Cómo esta Relampago?-pregunto Bellota ignorando completamente la mirada intrigada de Butch.

-Oh, esta mejor. A eso venia, para avisarles que esta fuera de peligro y que la señorita Burbuja quiere hablar con usted señor-aviso el gentil hombre sin saber lo que había desatado aquel simple comentario. Una vez alejado, Bellota sonrió y volteo con Butch, viendo la mirada confundida de este.

-¿Relampago se puso mal?-pregunto de inmediato el pelinegro.

-Si. Como se había llevado el auto, tuvieron que traer personalmente a la _**veterinaria**_-hablo la morena resaltando la ultima palabra y antes de que el comenzara de nuevo con sus explicaciones, volvió a tomar la palabra.-Parece que la veterinaria quiere tratar con usted asuntos sobre Relampago; a menos que quiera que vaya yo-ante aquello, el pelinegro reacciono y negó.

Bellota bajo la mirada, sintiendo de nuevo aquella punzada en su pecho y dejando que su cabello cayera sobre su frente, impidiendo a la gente notar sus ojos llenos de decepción. Butch se detuvo un momento y volteo la mirada; los cabellos negros no dejaban ver los ojos de Bellota, por lo que siguió su paso sintiéndose de pronto como un tonto.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Una sonrisa surco los labios de Bellota cuando entro al establo y noto como Relampago estaba relinchando en cuanto la vio. Se acercó al animal y acaricio su cuello de forma divertida y sonriendo. Suspiro y se sentó en un banco cercano mientras recargaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-Me preocupaste mucho-dijo Bellota viendo como el animal se acercaba y bajaba la cabeza, haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios. -Pero me alegra que estés mejor-.

El caballo nuevamente relincho y se recostó sobre el suelo mientras entornaba sus ojos en la morena quien sonrió y se puso de pie, dispuesta para salir del establo, sonrió una vez mas al caballo y dio vuelta.

-Hola-El saludo tan amable dado por la veterinaria hizo que Bellota sintiera unas tremendas ganas de aventarla y quitarla de su camino pero tenía que controlarse.

-Buenos días-saludó Bellota formalmente mientras esperaba saber la razón por la cual esa mujer aun seguía ahí.

-¿Olvido algo?-

-Si-respondió aun con aquella amabilidad la hermosa joven rubia mientras veía con seguridad a la ojiverde, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante eso.

-Yo quisiera hablar con usted-

-¿Conmigo? pensé que lo que usted tenía que decir ya lo ha tratado con el capataz-dijo Bellota sin intención de escucharla. Burbuja solamente sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno, creo que en lugar de hablar con usted...quiero agradecerle-Bellota arqueo una ceja intrigada y la ojiceleste rió como una joven enamorada.-Me da gusto que no se haya molestado estas veces que Butch ha desaparecido; pero le prometo que una vez que llegue Boomer, prometo no volver a interrumpir su rutina de trabajo-hablo Burbuja educadamente.

-_Me da gusto que no se haya molestado estas veces que Butch ha desaparecido; pero le prometo que una vez que llegue Boomer, prometo no volver a interrumpir su rutina de trabajo__-_¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer? Y... ¿Quién era Boomer?. Meneo su cabeza un poco y dudo un poco antes de seguir con aquella extraña plática.

-¿De que me esta hablando?-hablo Bellota sin rodeos. La rubia la vio confundida y abrió la boca, pero pronto la cerro al ver que la situación se había puesto sumamente extraña, aun la propia Bellota lo admitía.

-El auto ya esta a...-Butch se detuvo de pronto al ver la escena. Ambas mujeres no dejaron de verse ni siquiera al escuchar la voz del pelinegro. Una, interesada por saber que estaba sucediendo y la otra...confundida ante aquella ignorancia de la morena sobre algo como lo suyo con Butch.

-Con permiso. Buenas tardes...o noches-Burbuja sonrió y salió de aquel establo ante la mirada aun intrigada de Bellota, quien al verla subir a un auto y ver como se iban, entro de inmediato a la casa.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

Si pensó que no podría tener peor noche que la de hace dos días. Se equivocó. Aquella por de más extraña platica entre ella y aquella rubia aún seguía en su mente, obligándola a no poder descansar bien hasta no saber que era lo que había detrás de aquello que ella imaginaba. Se levanto con pereza, apenas y había dormido tres horas y con sueños demasiado extraños, sin embargo, no podía seguir con aquella incertidumbre, por lo que estaba decidida a ir al pueblo por respuestas. Se bañó, se cambió ligeramente y salió rumbo a donde se encontraban algunos trabajadores.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días señorita Utonio-saludaron los hombres mientras sonreían amablemente y trataban de saber el porqué de aquella visita matutina.

-Disculpen... ¿Alguno de ustedes podría llevarme al pueblo?-ante aquello, los amables hombres se vieron entre si y asintieron, dejando que fuera uno joven y sonriente.

En el camino, Bellota noto como el muchacho, quizás adolescente, no paraba de verla de reojo y tan solo apretaba con fuerza el volante. Si no fuera porque ella misma estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer, se hubiera echado a reír; al llegar al pueblo, ambos bajaron y el joven, con algo de pena se acercó a la morena.

-¿Quiere que la espere o venga por usted después señorita?-.

-No tardare mucho. Si gustas puedes ir a dar una vuelta o hacer algo pendiente-avisó antes de sonreír e irse.

Caminó por entre los locales y establecimientos, leyendo claramente y esperando a que apareciera el que ella estaba buscando. Una vez que lo encontró, entro y vio como la sencilla clínica estaba ocupada por un par de mujeres que llevaban consigo a un gato y a un perro, ambos cachorros. Saludo amablemente y trato de saber si Burbuja estaba atendiendo a alguien, hasta que vio como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a la hermosa joven con una bata blanca y despidiendo a una niña que llevaba en brazos un pequeño conejo. En cuanto la rubia se dio cuenta de la presencia de la morena, no pudo menos que asombrarse.

-Señorita Utonio-ante aquello, las mujeres que esperaban sentadas la vieron y la examinaron de arriba abajo. La ojijade ignoro por completo aquello y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Viene a hablar conmigo?-Bellota asintió. -Eh...si me espera unos minutos, enseguida terminare con estas personas-

-Esta bien-respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba asiento en unas sillas alejadas de aquellas mujeres, quienes aún seguían viéndola.

Pasaron los minutos, en los cuales, su impaciencia comenzó a hacerse notar justo cuando movía frenéticamente sus manos y sus pies. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro ansiosamente. Pronto, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a ambas mujeres, quienes se despidieron de burbuja con una sonrisa y antes de salir, voltearon con Bellota, quien de inmediato noto como sus semblantes cambiaban, de sonrientes a cabizbajos. Ignorando aquello, la morena se levantó y la ojiceleste se quitó la bata de inmediato.

-Listo. ¿Quiere ir a la cafetería de la vuelta?-Bellota asintió.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar?-

_-Una mujer directa_-pensó Bellota con una sonrisa interior. Dejo de lado su café y trato de formular bien su pregunta en la boca antes de dejarla salir.

-¿Por qué me dijo todo aquello ayer?"-Burbuja la vio confundida y removió su café con esa sonrisa enamorada de nuevo, Bellota se extrañaba cada vez más.

-Porque...no todos los patrones o los propietarios de los ranchos permiten que sus trabajadores se desvíen de sus obligaciones...menos si es su propio capataz- Bebió un poco de su café y siguió. -Debo agradecerle el que deje que Butch este ayudándome tanto; si no fuera por el...seguramente yo estaría muy deprimida-

-Disculpe mi falta de sensibilidad, pero... ¿De que esta hablando?-pregunto Bellota confundiéndose cada vez más. Burbuja la vio a través de aquellos ojos color cielo y sonrió apenada.

-Lo lamento. Supuse que quizás Butch le había contado...pero, conociendo a Butch y viendo que es muy privado con sus cosas familiares, no me extraña. Lo siento. Vera...yo soy la novia de su hermano Boomer. Conozco a Butch desde que llego aquí a trabajar en su rancho, yo aun era una estudiante y quede prendada de su hermano cuando vino a visitarlo. Boomer...bueno, el tenía grandes aspiraciones y en este pueblo no lo conseguiría, por lo que se fue a estudiar fuera y yo me quede aquí. Me mandaba cartas y me llamaba, hasta que hace unos meses toda comunicación se cortó y pues...me preocupe, por eso fue que acudí a Butch, aunque él estaba igual de preocupado que yo-

-¿Y que sucedió?-pregunto Bellota interesada en aquella historia.

-Pues intentamos comunicarnos con el otro hermano de Butch, Brick...y él nos dijo que Boomer estaba bien, pero que estaba en exámenes finales para aprobar su post-grado, por lo que no podía hablarnos en esos momentos tan importantes- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Burbuja mientras veía a la morena con ilusión. -Y hace dos días...Butch recibió una llamada de Boomer y le aviso que piensa venir en estos días"

Hace dos días. La mente de Bellota comenzó a trabajar rápido y noto que todo coincidía, sin embargo...deseaba equivocarse y tener ella la razón. No podía ser que fuera de aquellas personas que se dejan llevar por cosas creadas por ellas mismas. Pero al ver la mirada de aquella mujer al hablar del hermano de Butch, hizo que todas sus dudas respecto a una posible relación entre ambos, se muriera. Esa mujer estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre, Boomer y ella lo podía ver. Se levantó de la mesa de inmediato, decidida y segura.

-Discúlpeme. Tengo que irme...hay cosas que debo arreglar". Burbuja asintió y se levanto, estirando su mano.

-Me dio mucho gusto aclarar sus dudas-dijo Burbuja estrechando la mano de una Bellota confundida. -Sabia que había sido usted quien nos había visto a mi y a Butch, luego de que el me diera la gran noticia-

-Gracias-Murmuro Bellota antes de sonreír sinceramente y salir corriendo rumbo al auto, donde el muchacho, al verla con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, no pudo menos que sonrojarse y entrar al auto. -Al rancho-Murmuro la morena con ansiedad.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/B&B/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

El relinchar de un caballo sonó por todo el campo. Un pelinegro jalo con fuerza las riendas de "Emperador", uno de los mejores caballos del rancho y cabalgo de regreso al rancho. Estaba bastante intrigado acerca de aquella salida tan repentina de Bellota por ir al pueblo, por lo que había salido a despejarse y a entender por qué aún no podía aclarar el malentendido entre ellos. Bellota Utonio no era como cualquier otra mujer que con una mirada arrepentida o una sonrisa se contentaba; ella era intensa y sabia claramente que no podía jugar con ella, aunque la verdad era que dentro de el...no deseaba hacerlo. Esa morena le interesaba y en verdad le dolía el desinteres de parte de ella.

A lo lejos, vio como el nuevo auto del rancho entraba a la propiedad, por lo que con más velocidad, se fue hacia ellos montando en el precioso corcel. Aun cuando estaba alejado, noto como Bellota bajaba del auto y su mirada recorrió su delicada figura, deseando que nuevamente estuviera entre sus brazos y hacerla saber del enorme deseo que le provocaba. Vio cómo se acercaba a uno de los trabajadores encargados de los caballos y como este apuntaba hacia él. Curioso, vio como ella entraba al área del campo y caminaba en dirección a el con aquel paso calmado y sin prisas. El intenso sol hace que sus cabellos azabaches resplandecieran, mientras que el fresco viento ondeaba su blusa. Supuso que tardaría una eternidad en llegar hasta el, por lo que apresuro su paso con Emperador y antes de llegar a su encuentro, bajo de este y se acercó a Bellota, quitándose el sombrero vaquero que lo protegía del sol.

Callados y viéndose con una mirada bastante curiosa, Bellota fue la primera en romper aquel silencio que reinaba entre ellos, por lo que Butch se mantuvo callado.

-Lamento haberme portado asi con usted de esa manera estos días-Butch se quedo quieto en donde estaba, sin poder ni siquiera parpadear.-Siempre he tenido la costumbre de sacar conclusiones apresuradas o dejarme llevar por mis malos instintos...por eso...por eso quiero que sepa que de verdad lamento el haberlo tratado de esa manera tan indiferente-sin decir nada más, Bellota sonrió un poco y se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Butch se quedó quieto. Bellota acababa de pedirle una disculpa. ¿Acaso...? Con una sonrisa cargada de ansiedad corrió para interponerse en el camino de la morena, quien se sorprendió ante aquella aparición. Ambas miradas cruzaron y Butch tuvo la impresión de acababa de quedarse sin aliento.

-Yo... ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el pelinegro ansioso.

-Creo que jamás debí dejarme llevar por mi mente. A veces me juega bromas de mal gusto y acabo... tratando de mal modo a gente que no se lo merece. Hoy fui al pueblo y hable con Burbuja-Con esas palabras, Butch entendió.

Sin poder contenerse, sonrió y se acercó a ella, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la ojiverde se tensaba ante su cercanía. Si hubiera tenido la intención de no volver a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera se hubiera parado en el pueblo y hubiera hablado con Burbuja...pero...Ella era diferente. Ella aceptaba sus errores y sus defectos y aun, cuando ella quedara mal, no le importaba mientras quedara bien con ella misma. Esa mujer era... Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y su interior sintió las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos, estrecharla y hacerle ver que no le importaba absolutamente nada más que ella.

Levanto su mano y lentamente la deslizo por su mejilla y sin pensarlo, Bellota cerro los ojos, disfrutando de aquella inocente caricia. Aquella mano fue bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, lo ladeo un poco y antes de darse cuenta, sus labios estaban unidos en un beso tranquilo y sin prisas. Su mano libre se fue de inmediato hacia la espalda de la ella, quien coloco sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello y jugando con este mientras sentía como la guerra entre sus bocas era ganada por él. Sin pensarlo, ambos caminaron hasta sentir el tronco del árbol más cercano; Butch se recargo más en el cuerpo de Bellota, abriendo ligeramente sus piernas y dejando que su rodilla tocara el tronco. La mano que estaba en la espalda fue descendiendo hasta colocarse en su cintura, la cual recorrió de atrás adelante y de arriba abajo. La chica dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a incrementar y sus sentidos se comenzaban a bloquear.

Sus manos bajaron hasta el pecho de Butch, el cual gimió levemente ante aquellas suaves manos recorrer en círculos su torso y no pudo evitar el separarse de los labios de la ojiverde para dirigirse a su cuello; lo saboreo y mordisqueó, llevando a la morena al cielo.

-Butch...-suspiró Bellota sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer. El chico sonrió y se separó de su cuello, viéndola a los ojos y tomando su rostro en sus manos. Ambos, con los labios hinchados y rojos, se vieron y una sonrisa surco sus labios... una sonrisa cargada de tanto que ni siquiera podían decir nada. Respirando agitados y sintiendo calor entre ellos, ambos se acercaron lo suficiente como para poder profundizar un beso muy suave. Se separaron y ambos sonrieron de nuevo.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-murmuró el pelinegro extasiado y viendo como los ojos esmeraldas que lo veían, brillaban como nunca los había visto desde que había llegado. Ella sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, por lo que sonrió tontamente y bajo ambas manos que estaban en el pecho de Butch hasta sus costados.

-Tengo que irme...quiero descansar-ante aquello, Butch suspiro abatido, sacando una ligera risa de la bella chica, quien, para su sorpresa, lo tomo del cuello en un movimiento rápido y lo beso en los labios dulcemente y de forma fugaz. -Nos vemos luego…-

Y sin más, se fue hacia el rancho, ignorando las miradas deseosas que algunos hombres le daban, mientras otros volteaban con ella y con Butch, aun sorprendidos por aquel encuentro tan inusual. Se acomodó el cabello para que no pareciera tan revuelto y camino con tanta seguridad que se sorprendió a sí misma. Por su parte, Butch solamente se recargo en el árbol que minutos antes habían ocupado el y Bellota, solamente sonrió tontamente. Esa mujer lo traía de cabeza. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo, besando a una mujer en un árbol, al aire libre... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo con ella? Vio como Bellota estaba por llegar a la casa y giro la mirada hacia los establos, donde más de un trabajador la veía y sonreía como adolescente.

-¡Hey ustedes! ¡Dejen de mirar y a trabajar!-ordenó con una sonrisa feliz. Los trabajadores suspiraron abatidos y se fueron a sus labores, dejando que el pelinegro disfrutara de aquella sensación producida por ella, por Bellota Utonio. Una sensación increíble y nueva.

¿Acaso era...?


	7. Disculpas y Mas Excusas de Lady!

**Disculpas, Excusas y ¡Mas Excusas de Lady!**

**Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin leernos!, Esto...me siento culpable por mi rabieta del plagio que me hicieron, por eso fue que deje los fanfics por varios meses y tambien mi mama me castigó por 4 meses sin internet por estar de vaga en los estudios...en fin, quiero pedirles disculpa por tardarme tanto en actulizar mis fics, trataré de hacerlo mas que pueda.**

**Pondré un capitulo por semana, para no ser tan injusta, por que me imagino que esperar deber ser malo...Xp!, Cambio de tema; el fic "Almas Ardiente" para mi se volvio interesante, aun siendo la autora X3! mi pareja favorita son muy picaros! :D! y agradesco a los que la leen, me suben el autoestima X)! Mi inner Kunan esta de viaje a...Japon porque queria reclamar sus derechos como fan del yaoi! XDD! en fin, tambien tengo dos noticias: **

**1 = Publicaré una nueva historia de Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z, de Kaoru y Momoko se llama _"Que vale mas?: El amor o una verdadera amistad?"_ Asi que esten atentos ;D**

**2 = Para los que son amantes del Yaoi, una de Junjou Romantica, HirokixNowaki llamada _"Intenta seducirlo..."_ (Nota : Pueden verlo en mi perfil ^_^) **

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, me despido... *haciendo una reverencia muy elegante***

**Atte : _Іαdყ Рћαиτσшћιvз..., "Su mas fiel servidora..."_**


End file.
